EL BLUES DE LA SIRENA
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Madre tiene un nuevo plan... cuatro nuevos niños con poderes serán enviados por ella para realizarlo.
1. La reunión de Madre

MarioInWonderland presenta…

Un fanfic de "Los Protegidos"

EL BLUES DE LA SIRENA

(Los nuevos personajes que aparecen en este relato son obra mia y solo mia, el que me los plagie, sufrirá la mas lenta y dolorosa de las muertes)

Espero que os guste! :P

Dentro de la sala se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Habia niños y niñas de distintas edades repartidos aquí y allá. En el centro, una mujer mayor de pelo moreno, los observaba con impaciencia.

-Señora Madre – dijo una mujer de aspecto oriental vestida de negro – Ya he reunido aquí a todos los niños.

-Perfecto, gracias Jacobina – respondió la susodicha Madre. Dicho esto, se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz.

-Muy bién mis pequeños, estoy segura de que ya sabeis de sobra que hay una familia, los Castillo, que se niega a unirse a nuestra gran familia. Hemos intentado de muchas maneras persuadirlos, pero están muy unidos y han sido un hueso duro de roer… hasta ahora.

Mientras Madre hablaba, los niños mas pequeños estaban inquietos, recordaban que la última vez que un grupo de los suyos intentaron ir a por los Castillo, acabaron perdiendo a Ángel, uno de los más fuertes.

-Bién – prosiguió Madre – tengo esta vez un plan infalible, pero para realizar este plan… necesito a cuatro de vosotros, y necesito que los cuatro colaboreis. De modo que… Tiara!

Se oyeron unos murmuyos, y desde el fondo de toda la multitud de niños, apareció una chica de unos 13 años, rubia y pálida, que llevaba un vestidito blanco con flores bordadas, que le daba un estilo especial de niña de cuento de hadas.

-Tiara – dijo Madre suavemente – necesito que tú te infiltres en casa de los Castillo, me han informado que además de tus poderes, se te dá muy bién actuar, y necesito de esa habilidad, entendido? – Tiara asintió, un poco nerviosa, y Madre llamó al segundo niño – Adrián!

Un chico adolescente de 17 años, avanzó tranquilamente por la sala. Vestia de negro y llevaba consigo un reluciente saxofón. En su mirada se reflejaba una chispa de maldad, y deseos de obedecer a Madre.

-Adrián… necesito que tú, vayas al colegio y te encargues de atrapar a los dos pequeños, Carlos y Lucia Castillo, seguro que sabes como… - Adrián miró su saxofón y otra vez a Madre, y sonriendo, asintió.

-Excelente – dijo Madre sonriendo – Rufus!

El tercer chico vino corriendo, y con las prisas, casi se cae. Era un niño adorable de 11 años. Tenia el pelo de color zanahoria y la cara llena de pecas. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojas y verdes, y sonreia como un pequeño payasito.

-Rufus, pequeñín de mi alma, necesito que tú te ocupes de entretener a Mario cuando se dirija hacia el colegio, para que a Adrián le dé tiempo a capturar a los niños. No te preocupes, Jacobina te acompañará, y si algo sale mal, ella te ayudará – añadió mirando a la chica japonesa vestida de negro – Y por último voy a necesitar a…

Al oir el nombre de la cuarta chica, Tiara soltó un gritito, Rufus se le agarró con fuerza, y Adrián se puso pálido y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Una chica de unos 15 años caminó lentamente hacia ellos, llevaba unos vaqueros y una cazadora azul oscuro. Sus ojos brillaban con un toque de frialdad.

-Sirena, tú te esconderás en la calle, cerca de la casa, y solo pasarás a la acción en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario, cuando Tiara, Rufus o Adrián te avisen. Entendido?

-Entendido… Madre – dijo Sirena con una voz grave, y fue a unirse con los demás.

-Ahora id – concluyó la reunión Madre – y no me falléis.


	2. Muy buena actriz

Cuando Tiara llegó a Valleperdido, la vista la dejó pasmada. Todas las casa eran iguales, como salidas de un cuento. Pero no debia despistarse, pues Madre le habia asignado una misión y no debia fallarle.

Cuando llegó a la casa, comprobo la dirección, si, era esa. Sirena, tal y como Madre le habia ordenado, estaba escondida detrás del muro de la casa vecina, silenciosa y acechante como un tiburón. Tiara esperaba que Sirena no tuviera que utilizar su poder, ya que le tenia un miedo de muerte, de hecho, todos le tenian miedo.

-Bién – pensó para sí misma – tengo que ingeniarmelas para que me dejen entrar, una vez allí, esperaré y si algo sale mal, solo tendré que usar mis poderes y llamar a Sirena.

La verdad era que Tiara estaba confusa. Hacia tan solo 4 meses que estaba en el grupo de Madre. Sabia que lo que hacia no estaba bién, pero… ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? De modo que cogió aire y llamó a la puerta. Pasados unos segundos, abrió un chico bastante guapo de unos 16 años con el pelo largo.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó el chico con tono amable.

-Si, hola… me preguntaba… si querrias comprar… galletas, si, galletas! Són para una obra benéfica y… las estamos vendiendo – contestó Tiara improvisando sobre la marcha.

-Bueno, no suelo comer chocolate – contestó el chico – pero si és por una buena causa…

-LUCAAAAAAS! – le llamó una chica desde dentro de la casa – ¿se puede saber con quién hablas?

-Pues… mira, que hay una chica aquí vendiendo galletas y…

-Galletas? – le volvió a interrumpir la chica, que apareció por las escaleras. Tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba por el cuello, y llevaba unos guantes rojos con puntitos blancos. Miró desconfiada a Tiara, no estaba segura de que aquella chica con aspecto de princesita fuera de fiar. – Mira… no nos interesan, en esta casa somos todos alérgicos al chocolate.

Tiara se puso muy nerviosa… sabia que no la iban a dejar entrar. Madre se enfadaria mucho con ella, y Madre le daba mucho mas miedo que Sirena. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… actuar.

-¿No hace… mucho… calor aquí? – empezó a quejarse Tiara, y a continuación, se desmayó.

-Sandra! SANDRA! – gritó enseguida el tal Lucas – que creo que se ha desmayado.

-Déjala ahí y cierra – replicó Sandra – con todo lo que estamos viviendo, no podemos dejar entrar a nadie en casa así como así.

-¿Estás loca? No podemos dejarla aquí fuera! Anda, ayúdame a entrarla!

Mientras esto pasaba, Sirena, escondida aún detrás del muro, observaba con cautela todo lo que sucedía. Solo le faltaba esperar a la señal, y pasaria al acción. Y entonces…

-Oye tú! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas, era una señora de mediana edad, peliroja y vestida como salida de una película de Cabaret – ¿Que? ¿Espiándome al vecindario? Te parecerá bonito. Estas niñas de hoy en día no tienen educación! ¿Y crées que no se lo que quieres? Tú lo que quieres es espiarme al vecino, al del pelito en la cara. ¿Sí o no? No contestes, que se nota que estás mas colada por él que una cacerola de fideos.

Sirena no sabia como actuar, aquella señora le habia dado un sobresalto de muerte. No podia usar sus poderes contra ella, claro. Madre se lo habia prohibido. Y no se le daba tan bién actuar como a Tiara, así que se dejó llevar por la conversación.

-Esto… sí… es que me gusta mucho.

-Anda que… - prosiguió la señora – mira, vente conmigo a mi casa, te preparo un té, y te doy algunos consejos que por algo me llaman la maestra de la seducción.

A Sirena no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla dentro de la casa.


	3. Atrapados

Mario se dirigia al colegio, a recoger a Carlitos y Lucia. Un gran festival de talentos tendria lugar aquella tarde, y aunque los dos pequeños no participaban, se habian unido a ayudar. Mario iba distraido por la calle, pensando en sus cosas, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, desde el otro lado de la calle, un niño pequeño y una mujer vestida de negro le observaban con interés.

-Jacobina – decia el niño - ¿crees que seré capaz de cumplir con mi misión? Es que si no… Madre se enfadará.

-Tranquilo Rufus, lo harás bién. – le contestó la mujer – y si lo haces bién, luego te compraré una piruleta.

-Que guay! Gracias Jacobina!

Un poco mas decidido, Rufus se dirigió al señor con gafas, el padre de la familia Castillo, fingió correr y tropezar. Una vez en el suelo empezó a quejarse. En cuanto Mario se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar ir a ayudarle, él era así de bondadoso.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado, niño? ¿Estás bién? Anda, ponte en pie, que no sé como se te ocurre hacer esas cabriolas por la calle, y además, no deberias…

Interrumpió la frase de inmediato al verse reflejado en los ojos del niño, que ya se habia levantado solo. Eran unos ojos verdes, como una esmeralda, como una selva inmensa y como un enorme laberinto. De repente, sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se mareó y se dejó caer en un banco. Mientras, el niño volvió con Jacobina. Pero… espera, ¿dónde estaba Jacobina? El plan era aquel, Rufus usaria sus poderes para desorientarlo, y después volveria con Jacobina. ¿Qué habia salido mal? ¿Dónde se habia ido ella?

Una vez recuperado del mareo, Mario se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la escuela. Pero algo iba mal, no recordaba donde estaba la escuela. Miró a su alrededor, todas las calles le parecian iguales, por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba orientarse.

En la escuela…

Un niño pequeño de pelo negro y con gafas bajaba las escaleras saltando escalones de 2 en 2.

-Carlitoooooos!Espérame! – dijo una niña de pelo castaño que bajaba corriendo detrás de él.

-Date prisa Lucia! – respondió Carlitos – quiero ver el número de ballet de Chelito y Borja Ruano!

-Que divertido es esto! – se rió Lucía – mira esa chica que lleva tantas pelotas, seguro que va a hacer malabares! Y mira esa otra chica bailando con aros! Que bién lo hace!

-Y allí hay un chico con un saxofón – exclamó asombrado Carlitos – voy a oirle tocar.

Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo a oir tocar al chico adolescente que tocaba al otro lado del pasillo. Lucia alzó una ceja, sospechando, y usó sus poderes para leer la mente de aquel chico tan extraño. Tras unos segundos, su rostro de concentración cambió a uno de terror. Unos metros por delante de ella, Carlitos escuchaba enbobado la música.

-Carlitos! Corre, vuelve! – chilló Lucia yendo hacia él. Pero se detuvo enseguida, aquella música era tan… relajante… No se queria mover, al igual que Carlitos, queria quedarse escuchando aquella canción… para siempre. El chico del saxofón vió que tenia a los dos chicos bajo su poder y pasó a la siguiente fase. Con un manejo increible, empezó a cambiar el rumbo de la canción, tocándola al revés. La sensación de magia y relajación cambió de repente, mientras Carlitos y Lucia, incapaces de moverse, obserbavan con terror como iban siendo absorbidos dentro del saxofón.


	4. El plan se desmorona

En casa de los Castillo, Tiara estaba sentada en una silla, mientras Lucas le traia un vaso de agua.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó éste – Me has dado un buen susto antes.

-Si.. estoy mejor, gracias – contestó Tiara mostrando tímidamente una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no no! – dijo Lucas cuando ésta intentó levantarse – te has dado un buen golpe antes, será mejor que descanses un poco más antes de seguir, no vaya a ser que te desmayes en la siguiente casa.

Tiara volvió a sonreir cálidamente. Eran buenas personas, ¿por qué queria Madre hacerles daño? Mientras reflexionaba, Sandra bajó las escaleras y se dirigio hacia ella.

-Oye, niña, ¿tu vendias pastelitos, verdad? – dijo ella con suavidad - ¿Los tienes sin frutos secos?

-Pues… - improvisó Tiara rápidamente – creo que no, son todos de almendra.

-AHA! – dijo Sandra cambiando su amable rostro por uno de dureza – TE HE PILLADO!

-Sandra, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? – le preguntó Lucas.

-Esta niña nos ha engañado, antes nos ha dicho que vendia galletas, no pastelitos – Tiara se mordió el labio, la habian pillado – y además, ni siquiera lleva galletas – y le arrancó a Tiara la caja de las manos – ¿lo ves? Está completamente vacia. Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres?

-Sandra! – insistió Lucas - ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Solo es una niña!

Justo cuando Sandra iba a contestar, entró Culebra en la casa, pero no entró solo, tenía a una mujer japonesa vestido de negro cogida por la oreja.

-Mirad a quién me he encontrado por la calle. No sé quién és, pero tenia a un niño con poderes y le ha hecho usarlos contra Mario. – dijo sin soltar a la señora – la he cogido antes de que el niño volviera.

Tiara abrió mucho los ojos y se puso pálida como una muerta.

-¿La conoces? – le preguntó Lucas, que se habia percatado de su gesto.

-Jacobinaaaaaa! Dijiste que me ibas a comprar una piruletaaaa! – dijo lloriqueando un niño pelirrojo a la vez que entraba corriendo por la puerta.

Por un momento, se quedaron todos en silencio mientras el niño lloraba. Se miraron los unos a los otros y acabaron dirigiendo todas sus miradas a Tiara.

-No me hagais daño – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Lucas se dirigió hacia ella para decirle que no le iban a hacer nada, pero ella, instintivamente, pensando que la iba a atacar, usó su poder.

-¿Está brillando? – preguntó Culebra

-No puede ser – dijo Sandra

En efecto, Tiara habia empezado a brillar, todo su cuerpo relucia como si fuera una bombilla y su luz iba aumentando, hasta tal punto que todos se dejaron caer al suelo.

-Mis ojos! – se quejó Sandra – Me queman!

-Es como mirar al sol! Me está abarasando! – gritó Lucas.

Jacobina, que habia aprovechado para liberarse de Culebra, se habia puesto unas gafas de sol que llevaba encima, y le dió otro par a Rufus. En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió y entró también un chico con un saxofón. Tiara paró de deslumbrarlos a todos, y mientras los otros se cubrian aun los ojos del efecto de la luz, Tiara se quedó mirando al chico.

-Vaya, Tiara, veo que para variar, no has podido cumplir la misión. Al menos yo si he cumplido mi parte – dijo friamente.

-¿ A… a que parte se refiere? – preguntó Sandra.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente y mostró el saxofón. Todos oyeron con claridad los gritos de socorro de Carlitos y Lucia desde dentro.

-Y no soy el único que ha cumplido con su misión – dijo con una sonrisa aún mas malvada. Tiara se asomó por la ventana y pegó un grito.

-ES SIRENA! SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUÍ!

Sirena cruzaba la calle tranquilamente. Desde la ventana de doña Ruano, habia visto los destellos que venian desde dentro de la casa, y habia oido luego los gritos. Pero cuando ella llegara… cumpliria su objetivo… sin importarle el precio.


	5. Confianza

Dentro de la casa todo era tensión. Jacobina y Culebra peleaban al mas puro estilo de Jackie Chan. Lucas se ocupaba de tranquilizar al niño pelirrojo mientras Sandra intentaba espabilar a la tal Tiara, que se habia desmayado justo después de gritar como una loca: QUE VIENE SIRENA! QUE VIENE SIRENA! No tenia mas remedio que utilizar su poder, pero… ¿seria capaz de controlarse? Solo hacia falta una pequeña descarga, una pequeñita. Cerró los ojos… se tranquilizó lo más humanamente posible dentro de aquel ambiente de locos que habia dentro de la casa, se quitó los guantes, y puso su mano sobre el cuello de Tiara. ZAP! Una pequeña descarga salió de sus dedos. ZAP! A la segunda Tiara abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, trago saliva y empezó a gritar otra vez: QUE VIENE SIRENAAAA! Sandra le tapó la boca con una mano y miró a su alrededor. Lucas habia conseguido calmar a Rufus con unas galletas de chocolate, y Jacobina yacia inconsciente en el suelo. A su lado, Culebra sangraba por la nariz. Mario bajó por las escaleras.

-He encerrado al chico en la habitacion de Lucas, y… le he quitado esto – dijo mostrando el saxofón.

-Tiara… - empezó a decir Sandra sin quitarle la mano de la boca – Escucha, nadie, NADIE está enfadado contigo. Pero necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que pasa. Te necesitamos.

-Adrián, Rufus, Sirena… yo… fuimos enviados por Madre. Queria que os atraparamos de una vez por todas.

-Los poderes, LOS PODERES! – la apremió Sandra – tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-Yo…

-Si, lo sabemos, tu reluces, ¿Qué hay de los otros?

-Adrián hipnotiza a la gente con su música. Pero… si toca una partitura al revés… los encierra dentro del saxofón.

-Y-y… ¿no se pueden liberar? – preguntó Mario

-Si, se puede, dáme el saxofón – extendió la mano hacia Mario para que se lo diera, pero este no se movió.

-Mario! – gritó Sandra – tenemos que confiar en ella!

-Por que?

-Porque… es nuestra única salida.

Mario le dio el saxofón a Tiara, esta soplo y… TURUUUUT! De esa nota salieron disparados Carlitos y Lucia. Lucas se los llevó a la cocina.

-Ah! Pero… ¿era eso? – preguntó Mario

-Vamos, sigue – continuó Sandra - ¿Qué mas?

-Rufus – siguió Tiara – hace que la gente se pierda, y… sea incapaz de orientarse. Y Sirena…

-¿Hablando sobre mí, chicos? – dijo la chica desde el umbral de la puerta. Todos se giraron hacia ella.

-Sirena… - concluyó Tiara – puede gritar muy, muy fuerte. Y si grita… todos los que oigan su grito…

-Morirán… - dijo Sirena sonriendo


End file.
